best times of our lives
by CharlotteLouise95
Summary: Noah and Rebecca dance on the school roof. R&R Please xx i know that there is one under this story....dont read it..it doesnt come up...and its bassically this one.


**A.N:This is my first song fic...so bear with me lol**

**Disclaimer: Dont own latest buzz...sorry......I Dont own high school muscial 3 or can i have this dance either.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Italics---Song Lyrics_

Normal-Story

_**Can I Have This Dance?**_

**Rebecca's POV**

**So here i am trying to teach my boyfriend to waltz...not going good. I mean he can dance but he just needs to be more confident with himself.**

**"Noah babe...your good..really good,be more confident in yourself" I spoke to him softly and quitly and it seemed to do the trick."Babe...i'm going to try,for you" I then closed my eyes....**

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide _

_**Then i felt him take my hand. "What.." "Shh.." then he took a deep breath and i then felt myself on his chest and we then started to waltz,there on our school roof. The whole time his eyes on mine and just listening to the music. The music was being our guide while we just danced.**_

_Won't you promise me  
Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget  
We'll keep dancing  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next _

**He then promises me that" R, I promise you that im never going to leave you and never hurt you with knowing it.". He then slowly leans down and just before our lips touch i say" But what about promising me you wont forget me?" " I dont need to promise you that R because Im not going to leave you, so how am I going to forget you?" And we then carry on dancing not knowing where we are going next.**

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance _

**The whole time while we are dancing i am thinking the same thing. The chances of finding someone like Noah and just like catching lightning, its not possible. And with everystep into our relationship i notice that it just keeps getting better and better. "Noah, Can I have this dance?"**

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all _

Noah's POV

**Right. Now its time for me to take the lead" R, take my hand, im going to take the lead now!" while im leading her I start think about how im going to make every turn in our lives safe. I then lift her and whisper in her ear " Don't be afraid, Im not going to drop you or let you fall because if you do, you know I will catch you."**

_And you can't keep us apart  
Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart  
Cause my heart is  
Cause my heart is  
Wherever you are _

**I have learnt that you can't keep R and me apart, Where one is the othere one is. When one is on holiday thousands miles away, the other is still with them because we are in each others hearts.**

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance _

**The whole time I'm thinking the same thing. Im never going to find a girl like R ever again in my life time. Because its just like catching lightning, its not possible. And every minute we spend together i notice things are getting better and better. It's then I notice that R is saying something " Noah, can I have this dance?"**

_Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

**Rebecca's POV**

**And I know that even if a mountain or an ocean is in our way we will still find our way back to each other. Because together or not, our love wont stop!**

**Noah's POV**

**The rain can pour but I know what R and I have is going to be worth fighting for and thats how i belive that we are meant to be together!**

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

**Noah's POV**

**Then looking at R then and there I had the same urge that i always have, the urge to kiss her. And like normal i did.**

**I leant down looking into her eyes, then i crashed my lips onto hers and it felt better than all the kisses we had EVER had. Then as i touched my forhead to hers we both whispers " Can I have this dance?"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope you liked it =D

Review Click The Button Please =D


End file.
